Little fish
by Praise's waterfall
Summary: Ten years old Alfred, bullied once again by the Bad Touch Trio, decided to screw school and walk along the harbor... Never he would have imagined what he will find... Will contain Mer!Child!Denmark, AmeDen, and OC!parents
1. Bad day

He hated it.

He hated school.

How ironic for someone who loves studying so much.

Alfred was hiding in the library during the class break, even though it was forbidden. But he had no choice. The Bad Touch Trio was after him once again.

His friend, Lukas, couldn't be here with him this time because he was taking care of his little brother who was sick. Their parents were in a business trip so he couldn't let his brother alone in the house.

Lukas and Alfred knew each other for quite a time now, because Lukas' father was zoologist while Alfred's was an oceanologist. They were good friends who had already worked together for important conferences against the pollution and the global warming. Since, Alfred and Lukas are practically brothers.

Talking about brothers, Matthew was certainly with Tino, an adorable little chubby boy who wanted to be policeman like his mother, since 'Santa is not a job' like Mr Kirkland said. His father was holding a bakery not too far from the school and sometimes he would give to our children some unsold pastries.

"Jones! We know you hide your nerdy a** here!"

Alfred whimpered. Of course the first place for a nerd to hide was a library. What had he done to the BTT for being their favorite target?

Being the first of almost every class was already a very dead targeting label. But the poor boy had made the mistake to correct Gilbert in front of everyone in the class on a math problem.

Since, the Albino had a serious grudge against him. He would beat him up each time he saw him and force him to give money or make him do his homework. Fearing the BTT, everyone followed the movement, by either ignoring him, mocking him or worse working for the BTT.

Alfred, Matthew, Lukas and Tino were forming the poorly designed 'looser group'. Alfred because he's a nerd, Matthew because he's invisible and very shy, Tino was abused for his kindness and because he's chubby. Lukas suffered the most because he was androgynous. His little brother Erik was nicknamed 'Ghost SnowBoy' because he was albino too and fell easily sick.

Alfred tried to sneak out discreetly from the library, but being a softie himself, it was a wasted effort. He bumped the bookshelf, a few of the books falling on the ground.

Attracted by the noises, the Trio approached him dangerously.

"Well well well, there you are. Kesesesesese~" Gilbert creaked his knuckles. "Ready for the play time?"

"Don't scare him too much Gil." Francis said. "Or he'll certainly risk to pee himself."

"Are you having pity for him amigo?" Antonio asked.

"Absolutely not. Just having a sensible nose." Francis huffed.

Alfred tried to escape...

But Antonio and Francis said otherwise and grabbed his arms.

"Dude! Let me go!" Alfred cried, trashing furiously.

"Il est trop fort!" Francis struggled.  
(He's too strong!)

POW

Gilbert punched the American's soft gut, causing him to cough roughly and gag.

"You got fatter." Gilbert sneered as he kept beating him again and again, for the rest of the time break with the participation of his acolytes.

DRIIIIINNNNG

"As usual, you speak, you're dead." Gilbert said before leaving the poor American panting on the ground.

"Shit..." Alfred sobbed as he heaved himself up.

He decided to screw the rest of the day.

 _ **From: ImTheHero  
To: MapleHockeyLover**_

 _Unlucky today. BTT caught me. I screw school, find an excuse for the bushy brows._

  
 _ **From: MapleHockeyLover  
To: ImTheHero  
**_  
 _Ouch  
You should try to rest.  
Daddy will be home late, maybe you should visit the Thomassen brothers._

  
 ** _From: ImTheHero  
To: MapleHockeyLover_**

 _Will do.  
C U later._

With that, Alfred left the school.

 **Hi PW here.**

 **I own the pic and the story but not Hetalia**

 **see my art** ** _here_**

 **PW out ~**


	2. Cursed

"FREAK!"

"YOU PIECE OF SH*T!"

"GO AWAY WITH YOUR CURSE!"

Insults and hatred was thrown at a little merboy.

Why? would you ask.

Because his tail and mer features were red.

You see, the merfolk tails were generally like all the common fishes. Around the blue and silver hue. Any extravagant colours weren't well seen. It was like an albino crocodile among a tribe of normal crocodiles. A threat to the specie, making them easy to spot.

But red tails were the worst, because they were cursed with terrible powers.

/

 _Ten years ago, there was an abandoned egg. No one knew what happened to his parents nor where did he come from. The only clue, was a old key that was attached to his egg with a piece of string. Since, it never left his neck, not knowing what was supposed to open. The egg had been found by a couple of merfolk, who had an egg recently._

 _Lena, the mother, decided immediately to take care of the abandoned egg like if it was her own._

 _"Our little one will have a sibling." She told her husband, Björn._

 _"What is that key?" Björn grunted, pointing the mysterious object._

 _"No clue..." Lena shook her head._

 _"*Whine*"_

 _"Looks like someone is about to hatch." Björn said, picking up the egg, while Lena carried their own._

 _Once back to their cave, they prepared everything for the birth of the babies. Some of their friends were here._

 _"Two eggs, Björn? Two little Soldiers to train." One of Björn's colleagues said._

 _Björn was a hunter, bringing food for the colony._

 _"Hm." The stoic man said, looking the eggs wriggling around._

 _Crack_

 _"They're hatching!"_

 _The family's one revealed a silent little boy who looked like a mini Björn with Lena's eyes._

 _"Oooh~ he's adorable!" Lena's friends said, while she helped out her little boy._

 _"This is Berwald." Lena said_

 _Berwald blinked adorably while Björn patted gently his head._

 _"What about the second one?" One of the friends asked._

 _"We found it a little away from the village." Björn said._

 _"Found it?" They gasped_

 _Crack_

 _A very loud scream shot out of the egg, stunning everyone. Lena had just the time to protect Berwald's ears._  
 _It died down quickly though with a fit of coughing._

 _"What the heck was that..." one of the merfolk muttered._

 _Björn went carefully to the egg. A strange flow was emanating from it while the little creature inside was slowly getting out._

 _"OH MY GOD!" "EWWW!" "HOW AWFUL!"_

 _Everyone was horrified by the newborn._

 _"It's a red tail! The cursed specie!" The men said, getting their weapons out._  
 _Björn got also his harpoon out._

 _The baby blinked his blue eyes, not knowing what's going on._

 _"Wait!" Lena cried_

 _"Stay away Lena, /it's/ dangerous!" Björn said_

 _"He just a baby!" Lena said. "He don't know what's he's doing..."_

 _"You're not going to raise /that/, are you?" One of the women said disgusted._

 _"He's my baby and Berwald's brother." Lena said firmly, scooping the red tailed boy. "His name is Mikel."_

 _But even Berwald seemed to fear him._

 _"Get rid of him, Lena. He's cursed." Björn said sternly._

 _Then, poor red tail had been thrown away from the village. At least he's not dead, but how long will he survive..._

 _"Awww~ what are you doing here all alone, little one?"_

 _A man with strawberry blonde hair, Ruby red eyes and sharp fangs was here. Instead of fish part, he had bloody red octopus tentacles._

 _Of course being a newborn, the little boy couldn't talk and just wailed loudly, tiny tears turning into pearls._

 _'So this is those famous red tails powers...' the octoman winced under the loud yell and gush of force who pushed him away from the baby._

 _"Heeeeyyyy, it's okay little one, I won't hurt you." The man said calmly, without any threat._

 _The baby calmed down, looking at the man._

 _"There, I'll be your daddy." The man smiled softly and opened his arms._  
 _The little boy smiled and maladroitly swam to him._

 _"Dabbbeeeee!"_

 _The man cradled him._

 _"By the way, my name is Valentin." The man said. "Do you have a name?"_

 _The boys blinked_

 _"Mmmh... Your name will be Mathias."_

 _Mathias smiled_

/

Now, he wasn't smiling anymore.  
Everyone was so mean with him and Valentin was so sick and weak that he couldn't leave the cave and protect him

It was up to Mathias to find a way to heal the only person who ever loved him.

BAM

Someone had punched him

"Stay away from the village you freak!" The tall man yelled.

Mathias couldn't take it anymore and swam away before he could cry.

For some reasons, Valentin had told him to not cry, especially in front of people.

Mathias swam again and again...

Before being caught in a net.

 **/  
Hi PW here ~**

 **I love the song "I'm a little yellow fish", from the Danish movie " Help! I'm a fish!"**

 **The reason why Denmark is the merman, is about a story from a famous Danish writer.**

 **I'm sorry about treating out little Dane this way.**

 **I didn't really mean to be that mean with him.**  
 **Luckily Romania is here for taking care of him.**

 **I don't own Hetalia nor its characters**

 **Lena looks like this and this is Björn**

 **PW out ~**


	3. Hero time!

"Stupid stupid stupiiiiiiiid!"

Alfred kicked a rock away while he was sulkily walking on the harbor.

"I'm so fed up of that stupid life...why me!" Alfred raged.

"Hej Alfred."

The blue eyed boy looked up, to see Lukas and Erik walking up to him.

"Yo guys." Alfred smiled. "How are you Erik?"

The little albino shifted his scarf, the cold October's air tinting his pink his pale cheeks.

"Could be better..." he grunted with a raspy voice.

"I thought walking a little who change the air of his lungs." Lukas said.

When he noticed the bruises on Alfred's face.

"I'm sorry they got you again..." he said sadly.

"Dun worry dude, imma getting used to it..." Alfred mumbled.

"But that's not normal!" Lukas said. "Did you even told Allen or Gwen about that?"

"Of course my parents know!" Alfred protested. "But without solid proof, no one wants to accept the case! The school's staff is even thinking I'm doing self-arming!"

The Thomassen brothers were shocked by hearing that.

"You know what? We'll have to ask Pabbi and Mamma for help! I'm sure they know good lawyers!" Erik said.  
(Daddy, Mommy)

"That's great to try to help me lil' guy but without a solid case, I doubt that any lawyer would find this interesting." Alfred ruffled his silver white hair.

Erik puffed his cheeks and swatted his hand away.

"What do you guys want to do?" Alfred asked.

Lukas was about to speak when -

*SCRIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUIIII*  
*BANG BANG BANG*

A loud ear piercing shrieked rang out followed by a wet metallic banging noise.

"What the heck?" Alfred regained composure.

"Look at the fishing boat!" Someone pointed over the sea.

The said boat was attacked by furious wave while the shrieks rang again and again. They seemed to come from the hanging net, full of fishes.  
The fishermen decided to leave the boat, but when they reached the lifeboat -

*CRASH*

A huge wave went to crash in the boat, making a giant hole.

"That's not normal!" Alfred said. "What the heck is going on?!"

"I don't know! Maybe some kind of magic?" Lukas said

"The fishermen!" Erik pointed

They had all fallen in the water, pray of the enraged sea.

Alfred didn't hesitate a second.

"Keep my back pack!" Alfred told his friends.

"Wha-"

*SPLASH*

Alfred jumped all clothed in the water.

"Fyren er helt gal !" Lukas yelped  
(That guy is completely crazy)

.

.

The water was cold.

.

.

The wet clothes getting very heavy.

.

.

He wasn't seeing anything through his glasses.

.

.

But Alfred didn't care.

.

.

He had to save those men.

.

.

A wave brought him to the boat, nearly sending him crashing on it.

"What the hell are you doing here!" One of the fishermen yelled

"I'm here to save you!" Alfred said.

He used his huge strength for prying the lifeboat off the boat.

The fishermen put him in before climbing up.

An other wave pushed them away to the harbor.

"He saved them!" Erik cheered when the lifeboat accosted.

The crowd applauded and congratulated Alfred.

"It was just my Hero job!" He said goofily, for being smacked by the Thomassen brothers.

.

*SCRIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUIIII*

.

.

The shrieks rang again.

.

.

It sounded...

.

.

It sounded like cries...

.

.

"I have to go back!" Alfred jumped in the lifeboat

"ALFRED! NO!" His friends yelled.

Alfred joined the sinking boat and jumped on it.

"*Chiiiiirp**wheeze**Chiiiiirp*..."

'The heck?' Alfred thought, before remembering the net.  
He looked frantically around and soon found a fishing knife.

He climbed up to the gurney, getting down to the hook and starting to cut off the net.

Then...

*SNAP*

The net suddenly gave in. The brutal unbalance violently sent Alfred crashing down in the boat.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH - ACKH!"

Alfred bashed his head against the edge before falling in the water.

He was loosing consciousness, slowly sinking in the cold water.

'Will...I...die?...'

.

.

.

"*Chirp*!"

.

.

.

'Huh?'

.

.

.

.

Alfred thought he saw someone swimming to him.

.

.

.

.

.

Sadly he passed out.


	4. Safe!

_**Rising from the Ashes YOLT: Thank you for your review °(*^_^*)°**_

 **/.../**  
"Mmnrfff..."

...

"...ke...p...!" "Al? ...an...u...ea...s...?"

Alfred groaned at the muffled voice.

'what happened...'

He slowly opened his eyes, stirring weakly.

"He's waking up!" Erik said.

"Whaddapen..." Alfred slurred

SLAP

A harsh slap on his cheek snapped him out of his slumber.

"DON'T EVEN SCARE US LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

Lukas, from all the people, was yelling at him.

"I-i-i'm sorry..." Alfred's eyes watered, holding his burning cheek.

Then the Norwegian boy hugged him very tightly. Alfred realized by now that Lukas was crying.

"You're alive...I thought you would never wake up again..."

Alfred smiled softly and hugged back

"Heroes never die." Alfred said, causing Lukas to grunt and pinch his side. "Ow!"

"Matthew! Tino! Allen! Gwen!" Erik called. "Alfred is awake!"

The said people came up, wearing a relieved smile.

"That was a quite big fright you gave to us young man." The twins mother said.

Gwen is blonde maple haired woman with wavy hair like Matthew's that she kept tied into a pony tail. She also gave him her curl and lilac eyes framed by a pair of glasses. And luckily for Alfred who go a lot bruised, she's working as a nurse at the hospital.

"Well, you could tell that it had worthed it! He saved 3 lives." Allen entered.

Allen and Alfred looked so much alike. But at the difference of his son, Allen's skin is a lot more tanned, certainly because of always being outside. His hair are a black cherry red with the same cowlick as Alfred as he had a gorgeous pair of ruby red eyes.

"Don't encourage him, Veggie guy!" Gwen scowled at her husband, who raised his hands up in defense.

"How do you feel Bro?" Matthew asked softly, Tino standing next to him

"Very worned out." Alfred groaned before frowning and looking at his father. "Wait a minute...3 lives?"

"Well yes, the 3 fishermen." Allen said. "You didn't expect me to count all the fishes who escaped from the net, did you?"

"No...but I'm sure there was someone else... uuuuugh..." Alfred groaned at his throbbing head.

"Take it easy dear." Gwen said. "You knocked your head rather badly, so you won't go to school the following days."

"Okay..." Alfred mumbled, feeling sleepy again.

"We should let him rest." Gwen said.

"What about helping me to get the mattresses in the room?" Allen said. "Tino's parents are okay for him to sleepover, and I certainly don't want to leave Lukas and Erik on their own in their home."

The children cheered and went off.

"We'll see you later Alfie." Matthew said.

Alfred fell back asleep just after they left him alone.

'What was that person I saw in the sea...'

/.../

"Tati! Something incredible happened to me!" Mathias chirped excitedly while he entered into their little cave.  
(Daddy)  
Being Romanian, Valentin had taught him a few words.

"Tati?" Mathias swam to the resting octopus man.

Valentin was very pale as his breath was very shaky.

"Buna Mathias." Valentin smiled weakly.  
(Hello)

"Tati, you look so pale ... is there anything I could do?" Mathias hugged him tenderly. "Wait, I have a huge stash of fishes for us to eat!"

He had taken a piece of the. net, with inside at least six fishes.

"We can finally eat a decent meal." Mathias smiled.

"Where did you get that?" Valentin asked, coughing slightly.

"I got chased away again while I was looking for a remedy for you. When suddenly I got caught in a net with a ton of fishes. I screamed and cried for help but nothing worked." Mathias said, taking his half fish given by the octopus man. "The sea tried to help me by banging that metallic monstrosity."

Valentin frowned.

"Did you use your powers?"

Mathias looked down.

"Mathias, what did I tell you... your powers are very strong yet dangerous while you still can't master them." Valentin said. "But seeing the situation, I can't blame you for being scared."

"Tati...am I a monster?" Mathias sniffled, few pearls rolling out of his eyes.

"No. You are someone very special." Valentin hugged him tenderly.

"Everyone but you hates me..." Mathias sobbed.

"Shhhh." Valentin soothed him. "They just don't understand."

Mathias sniffled a little, slowly calming down.

"Say, do you mind leading me to that earthling boat? Maybe we can find useful stuff." Valentin said, before coughing.

"Tati you should rest..." Mathias worried

"Don't worry." Valentin smiled weakly. "I'm sure we'll find some remedy in the ship."

"Okay..." Mathias said warily as they stashed the fishes in a corner of the cave. "Well, this way."

They swam away.

 **/.../  
Hi PW here ~**

 **Sorry about Lukas' OOCness...**

 **I'm sure you would have noticed.**

 **Allen is indeed 2p America. But no, he's certainly not a frugging insane murderer. He's an adorable Vegan who loves animals.**

 **About Mathias...geez poor guy I keep tormenting him**

 **I don't own Hetalia nor its characters.**


	5. When it's getting worse

_Water..._

 _Seabed..._

 _A few fishes..._

 _Alfred felt very weird._  
 _He was floating around in the water, but without the damp feeling nor the coldness._  
 _Like, if he was just here in a virtual reality._

 _"W-wha...I thought I was sleeping in my bed..."_

 _"*Chirp chirp*!"_

 _"That noise!" Alfred looked around_

 _Then he froze at the seen of a little merboy and a squidman._

 _"What the heck?!" he yelped._

 _The merfolks didn't hear his ethereal voice._

 _They were focused on ruffling around the detroyed boat._

 _The squidman was in a rather bad state with strong coughing fits._

 _The merboy seemed very worried._

 _Alfred didn't know what to do. Deep inside of him he wanted to help._

 _Then something terrible happened._

 _The squidman couldn't stop coughing...as blood started to escape from his mouth._

 _"*SRHIIIIIIIIIIIIII*" The merboy shrieked, clinging onto his apparently father figure._

 _Alfred tried to cover his ears._

 _When_

 _ **The merboy looked directly at him.**_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

BOOM

Alfred litteraly fell down from the bed.

"Alfred! What happened?" Allen burst into his room, panicked by the noise

"D...Dad! We have to go to the harbour right now!" Alfred said.

"...what?" Allen blinked

"No time to explain!" Alfred urged. "Get the medical boat ready! a...squidman is going to die!"

Allen blinked again, before laughing

"Okay, okay, I get it, you had a nightmare?"

"WHA- DADDY DUDE! I'M FRUGGING SERIOUS!"

"Language!" Gwen scolded. "What's going on here?"

The other boys also came in.

"I had a weird dream, where I was watching a merboy and a squidman around the boat from this morning. Then suddenly the squidman was starting to cough blood!" Alfred explained

"He must be delirious." Gwen touched his forehead.

"AM NOT! THE MERBOY LOOKED AT ME! HE WAS CALLING FOR HELP!" Alfred yelled.

"I belive him." Lukas said.

"You belive in everything." Erik muttered.

"Look! I'm sure it was the same merboy I saw before loosing consciousness." Alfred said.

"Sweetie, it's 6 pm, it's getting dark." Gwen said

"Don't care! If no one will help me, I'll do it myself!" Alfred threatened

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"I swear Al, if everything was just a stupid joke, the pushment will be so hard that you'll want to be dead!" Allen said over the hurling wind, the motorboat at its highest speed.

Alfred barely listened. He scrutted over the sea with his spotligh, now the night fell down.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Allen! there something on the radar!" Lukas called. "We are just above the destroyed boat."

~~  
"Valentin! Please! Don't die!" Mathias wailed over the unconscious squidman

Then, a loud whirr could be heard above him.

"VALENTIN! EARTHLINGS!" Mathias panicked

But Valentin remained there.

Mathias tried in vain to move him away.

A net fell over the two merfolks.

Mathias trashed around, but it was a wasted effort.

'Not again!'

Soon they were pulled out of the water.

But...

Contrary to this morning, the earthlings who fished them out were very careful and gentle.

They delicately removed the net before putting the merfolks in a weird transparent thing with water.

" _ **HeY iT'S oKaY DuDe!**_ "

Mathias was startled by the little earthling, talking to him with a weird language.

"Don't hurt me!" Mathias cried

The little earthling seemed confused, before smiling softly

" _ **I WoN'T HuRT You.**_ "

Mathias was very scared.

But before he could do anything...

two other earthlings stung him and Valentin with a weird object.

"*CHIIIIIRP*!"

Then Mathias lost consciousness.

 **/_/  
Hi PW here ~**

 **rather short huh? Sorry...**

 **I'm out of ideas T_T...**

 **If you have any suggestions, I take it!**

 **Okay, about the story, the reason Alfred is speaking like " _THiS_ ", it's because that's Mathias' POV.**  
 **He doesn't understant eathling language.**

 **I do not own Hetalia and its characters**

PW out ~


	6. New Mommy and Flour bomb

The next morning, Mathias slowly woke up.

the first thing he noticed, it was that the water was warm.

Like the water around the surface in "Summer" like Valentin said.

Wait ...

"VALENTIN! TATI!" Mathias fully woke up and panicked.

He had weird things wrapped around his arms with odd ropes coming out as well as some strange stringed succion cups all over his torso.

He tried to move, only for finding himself strtapped down.

Out of fear, he shrieked loudly.

~/~

"* **SHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII** *!"

"Woah! Allen! The little merboy is awake!" One of his coworker said.

Allen and Gwen rushed up to the tank where the little creature was in.

"Holy sh-t! What's that noise!" Allen yelped

 **CRACK CRAK CRICK**

The tank was cracking up.

"We have to anesthetize him again!" Allen said.

"No! he's only a child and you'll risk to kill him!" Gwen argued.

"Then what do you suggest?" Allen asked.

"I'm getting in." Gwen said, taking up a wet suit. "Plus the poor dear must be hungry."

"Hum, you do realize you're holding a baby bottle filled with baby formula for a merchild who's apparantly around the Alfred's age?" Allen raised a brow.

"Hush! I got the blood test earlier and his immune systeme is pratically non-existent." Gwen entered in the water. "I think the squidman and he had never been breastfed."

"And you plan to do the same with him?" Allen joked

Gwen rolled her eyes and gently pops the bottle in the merboy's mouth.

The little merfolk stopped his loud cry immediatly.

He had never tasted it before...

But he liked it and cooed softly.

Gwen gently unstrapped him and kept feeding him the milk.

"God, he's so skinny." she said saddly. "And bruised."

"Something is telling me that the merfolks' society is not better than ours, if not worse." Allen said, while they removed the wires off the merboy.

The little guy instinctively snuggled up to the nurse. He never felt that way before.

"He's so cute." Gwen smiled softly, cradling him like if he was her son. "Oh!"

The merboy had wrapped his tail around her waist and had a firm grip on her clothes, very decided to not let her go.

"Hey! You! She's MY personal nurse!" Allen taped the tank's glass.

The boy pulled away from the bottle. He hissed at Allen, showing his little sharp teeth, before hugging more his "new mother".

"Why you -'"

SPLASH

Before Allen could do anything, he got a waterbomb right on his face.

"Woah there Al! Look's like you have a challenger." one of his coworker laughed and helped him up. "Though, those powers are very fascinating."

"Indeed they are." Allen grumbled and shook the water off his head. "We better not tell anyone about this. Not even your families."

"We better make a list of people who knows." an other coworker said. "so in case the information went to spread, we'll know who can be the culprit."

Allen nodded and listed up his five coworker, Gwen, himself, as well as the children.

"I think I'll have to warn Sigurd though." he mused.

"If Lukas hadn't done it already." Gwen said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Allen chuckled. "So? how is it going with your new baby?"

The merboy had fallen asleep, but he was still glued to his new mommy.

"I really don't know what to do..." Gwen said, petting him.

~/~

Meanwhile at Nekotalia school...

~/~

"You really should cut off on the sweets Tino." Matthew said, while the little Finn was eating his third lollipop

"Meh, it's so good..." The pudgy boy whined.

"Not in large quantity." Matthew said. "You know consequences."

Tino sniffled, hugging self-consciously his tummy.

"Sorry..." Matthew said, taking his hand. "I don't say that for upsetting you, but I'm very worried...and I care a lot about you..."

He blushed softly and looked away.

"You do?" Tino blushed too, squeezing gently his hand.

"Well, you are the very first person aside my family who noticed me and stays by my side." Matthew mumbled.

Tino smiled brightly and hugged him tenderly. Matthew gasped with a small 'eep' before hugging back his very soft friend.

It was rather cold outside, especially for an October in a seashore zone, so the small Canadian boy enjoyed the Finnish's warmth.

Saddly -

"EW! LOOKS LIKE FAGS ARE MAKING OUT!" Someone yelled.

Matthew and Tino pulled immediatly away.

"KESESESESESE!"

"Oh no!" Matthew paled and tried to run away with Tino but -

"Well well well, looks like the Finnish whale is finally making out with the Nobody!" Antonio cackled

"Though it's not really surprising, outcasts are bound to stick together." Francis said dramatically.

Tino was on the verge of crying, hugging tightly his stomach.

"Awwww, fat crybaby is going to wail for mommy." Gilbert mocked

When a flour bomb went to explode at his face

"GAH!"

"WHOOO! HEADSHOT! NAHAHAHAHA!"

Matthew was torn between facepalming and running to hug his brother for his heroic, yet stupid, action.

Alfred came up to his brother and Tino while the BTT was coughing, under the laugh of the crowd of pupils.

"Ya okay?" He asked them, while they started to walk away.

Tino was still miserable.

Alfred patted his shoulder.

"Dun worry dude, we'll work this out together." Alfred said comfortingly. "I think Dad will help us with his "Veggan diet" while Anja will make crazy working out programs."

Tino finally smiled a little, while Matthew held his hand.

"JOOOOOOONESSS!"

"Whoopsy!" Alfred yelped while Gilbert, Antonio and Francis came up to them.

The Prussian creaked his knuckles.

"What's wrong Gil?" The American boy asked innocently. "You look pale...Even paler than usual!" He roared in laugher

"YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU PIECE OF -"

Alfred clapped his hands, exploding an other flour bomb.

For literally icing the cake, Lukas and Erik suddenly came up with buckets filled out of a weird goo and threw it at the BTT.

"Ewww!" Alfred was pratically wheezing.

"What the heck is that?!" Francis yelled

"Better not knowing the answer." Lukas said

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" Gilbert shouted

The group of Five took off immediatly.

They stopped in the harbor, panting heavily.

"Dude! Tino you wanted some working out?! Here you go." Alfred wheezed and laughed.

Matthew shook his head as he helped the poor Finn, who was almost out.

"You realize that we won't be able to go back to school any time soon, right?" Lukas said, putting down Erik.

Alfred laughed it off.

"Just a little paybay. Okay guys, let's go to see Dad and Mom."

* * *

 **Hi, PW here ~  
**

 **I'm truly sorry for taking so long...**

 **but you know ideas, homeworks and stuff...**

 **Anyway, if you have any suggestions, I take them.**

 **Very sorry for the BTT, I don't like them being portrayed as bullies either but I needed someone like that ^^;**

 **Finadia anyone? 3**

 **See you next time, and please review!**

 **PW out ~**


End file.
